paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup-Crushies
Hi everypup! This is Marshallpp and Flamingpup! also known as FlamingMarshall! If you see "by FlamingMarshall" on a story, you will know it is us together. This is our story Pup-Crushies, where Marshall gets into a love mix! Read on to find out! (Unlike most stories this will not be in parts, this is a whole, but it will be updated in parts nearly everyday.) (Titlecard) Rocky: Pup-Crushies! *Ryder throws a pup ball Marshall: Ball! Ball! Ball! *chases the ball into a clump of bushes by a small wood* Rubble: Hey Ryder! *tummy rumble* I'm STARVING! Ryder: Let's go and get some lunch, pups. All pups (Sans Marshall): Arf Ra-rarf! Arf! *They walk up to the lookout *Meanwhile, Marshall emerges into the wood on the other side of the bushes (still with the ball in mouth) Marshall: I'b god de baw Wyder *very muffled* Wyder? *Scene changer: Marshall's badge (At the lookout) *Ryder is counting the pups while they eat 1,2,3,4,5. FIVE? Ryder: Is he in his Pup house? No. Fire truck? No. Observatory? No. MAAAAAARRRRRRSHHALL?! (No answer) This is a job for the PAW patrol! *slides out signal button and presses it* PAW patrol, to the Lookout! All pups (less Marshall): Ryders calling! *run to the elevator* Chase: Hey! Where's Marshall!? *2 minutes later; still no wipe out Chase: OK, let's go... *Elevator scene Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for joining me pups! You may all have noticed Marshall is not here. Zuma: Yeah, he didn't come to the elevator... Ryder: *slides his Pup-pad to Chase's badge* Chase; We need your super sniffing skills to help find Marshall! Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: *slides his Pup-pad to Skye's badge* Skye; We need you to help search for Marshall from the sky! Skye: Yippe! This pup's gotta fly! *backflips* Ryder: Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, we might need you later. Stand by just in case. Rocky: Arf! Will do Ryder! Ryder: Alright! PAW patrol is on a roll! (Truck scene) *Chase pulls up by Farmer Yumi's Chase: Hmmm... He was here yesterday, I remember Marshall lost his ball here. If I could find it I could get Marshall's scent. Farmer Yumi: What are you doing here Chase? Chase: Marshall is missing! He lost his ball here yesterday, it's sure to have his scent on it... Farmer Yumi: *holds up a red ball* you mean this? Chase: That's it! Thanks Farmer Yumi! (Chase sniffs the ball) Chase: Hmmmm... ACHOOO! Oh yeah, Marshall spends time with a lot of birds..... He went ACHOO! This way! (Chase walks down hill street) Chase: ACHOO! (Chase walks into the wood) Chase: ACHOOO! ACHOO! He's near! Maaaaarsshalll? Marshall: Chase? I-Is that you!? Chase: *gasp* Marshall! Where have you been! ACHOOOOO!!! (The sneeze blows him into Marshall) Chase: hahahahaha Marshall: Oof! I'm good! You see Chase…… *flashback* Marshall was taking a walk, he suddenly saw a ball glide past. Marshall: Ball Ball! Marshall dives into a bush, when he emerges he is dizzy. Marshall: Wooah! He trips over a stone and tumbles into the wood *end of flashback* Marshall: And then I got lost! My collar must have came off somewhere... Chase: That's horrible! Come on Marshall, let's get you home! Ruff!*His Pup-tag glows* Ryder! Can you hear me? (Ryder is seen on his ATV somewhere by the beach.) Ryder: How's the search coming Chase? Chase: Ryder, I found Marshall. He was lost in the wood. Ryder: Oh great! We thought he had fallen in the bay or something! Meet back at the lookout, ok? Chase: Chase is on the case, Ryder sir. Ryder: I'll tell the other pups we found Marshall. Chase: One problem; he lost his collar and Pup-tag! Ryder: I'll get Rocky to get a collar, then I'll create the Pup-tag. Just get Marshall to the lookout as soon as possible. Chase: I'm on it! (Signals out. They start towards the lookout) Marshall: Thanks for coming Chase Chase: It was no- ACHOO problem Marshall: Oh yeah, I got ambushed by a bunch of birds in the woods. Hehe sorry Scene changer: Chase badge. (Back at the lookout) Skye: Marshall! Where have you been? We were all SO worried! (She hugs him nearly squeezing him to death) (not literally though) OH WOW. BRB FOR ANOTHER EDIT MINUTE PAW PATROL IS ON!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:FlamingMarshall